supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Archive/United Kingdom
United Kingdom (1993-2001/2007) ITV, Daily: September 6, 1993 - September 6, 2001 (549 episodes in 7 series)/February 12 - August 31, 2007 (60 episodes in 1 series) Also pretty good, although host Dale Winton could've benefited from toning it down a bit. One main problem, at least early on, was that no items in the front game were actual brand names, meaning some blind guesswork and generic terms; in fairness, though, the "covered-up" products tended to have a "Sweep" brand name on them. Unlike the American and Canadian versions, an audience was legitimately present throughout and everything's treated as if this were an actual supermarket (including, as noted above, the seeming presence of a "store brand"), which really does nothing but add to the show. * 1994 ("Will You Dance With Me" 12" version; runs 6:26) * 1994 ("Will You Dance With Me" 7" version; runs 4:25) * 1994 ("Will You Dance With Me" music video, seemingly based on the 7" version; runs 3:40) Supermarket Sweep (1993-98) 1993 copyright date * September 6, 1993 (Premiere: Julie & Mandy/Wayne & Richard/Eve & Julieanne, with a "grand opening" cold open; Challenge repeat) ** a blue "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Intro (after the cold open) starts at a "SPECIAL PRICE" sign and pans left. * September 15, 1993 (#8: Lisa & Annie/James & Karen/Josephine & Gillian; Challenge repeat) ** "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Intro starts at the "SPECIAL PRICE" sign and pans left. * September 1993 (Denise & Maxine/Neil & Tricia/Marie & Carol; original broadcast) ** a green "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Intro starts at the "SPECIAL PRICE" sign and pans left. Might be tapedate. * Taped 1993 (Julie & Jimmy/Isobel & Kris/Mart & Jeanne. Challenge repeat, with commercials) ** "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Intro starts at the "SPECIAL PRICE" sign and pans left. * Taped 1993 (Susan & Jenny/Jared & Steve/Helen & Val; Challenge repeat, with commercials {alternate copy, same source but no commercials}) ** "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Intro starts at a frozen food display and pans right. * Taped 1993 (Vicky & Jan/Richard & Karen/Paula & Debbie; Challenge repeat) ** a red "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for the Mini-Sweep products. Intro starts at the frozen food display and pans right. * December 6, 1993 (Christine & Clive/Trudy & Julie/Eric & Jan; original broadcast?) ** "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Intro starts at the frozen food display and pans right. Might be tapedate, since the set's a bit different. * December 17, 1993 (Series 1 Finale/Christmas Special: Simon & Elaine/Anne & Jennifer/Mandy & Rob; Challenge repeat, begins during third team interview, missing Big Sweep intro and first part of the Sweep itself) 1995 copyright date * October 31, 1995 (Lisa & Sally/Andy & Alison/Joey & Charlie; has commercials) ** a very green set. Red "S-W-E-E-P" emblem for Mini-Sweep products. Uncertain placement * 1995? (Jenny & Shelley/Alison & Chris/Caroline & Sharon; ends before Big Sweep) ** the very green set and red "S-W-E-E-P" Mini-Sweep emblem. Dale's Supermarket Sweep (1998-2001/2007) Not much different, aside from the slightly different name. The 2007 version upped the stakes and made the store even nicer-looking. 2007 * February 19, 2007 (Becky & Denise/Karen & Kathryn/Nicky & Cheryl {Part 3}; original broadcast, capture software watermark in top-left corner throughout, some of video cut off visually) ** [Closing voiceover is for The Bad Mother's Handbook, airing tonight at 9. This was a one-off drama aired 2/19/07.] * 2007 (Tina & Michele/James & Liam/Jackie & Toni {Part 3}; original broadcast) * 2007 (Bryan & Jackie/Adam & Haley/Leanne? & Sarah; Challenge airing, clips regarding Adam only, "shaky-cam" upload, ends late in credits) * Taped 1/07 (Kay & Michelle/Gary & Mark/Mandy & Rachel {Part 3}; taped from Challenge on May 4, 2009 {one of the 20 episodes not aired on ITV}) See Also *Video Archive *Video Gallery *Video Gallery/United Kingdom Category:Videos Category:Video Archive Category:United Kingdom Category:International